Four Shades of Blue
by Justicerocks
Summary: They are all different, but they all have royal blood, all four are Reagan's.   Chapter 13 Re-written and Re-posted
1. Chapter 1

**A\N **I know that Blue Bloods is still a fairly young show; therefore we still don't know a whole lot about the characters but I thought that I would take a chance and try writting a fic about Danny, Erin, Joe and Danny when they were all childern. I hope I captured thier personalities correctly. As for Joe I hope I protrayed him in the manner everybody hoped he would be in. As for thier ages I made them in the order I thought it would be after wacthing the show I wasn't sure until last weeks episode but I think I have it correctly. Anyways I hope everybody likes this first chapter.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Blue Bloods or CBS

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

**Four Shades of Blue**

Six pairs of shoes belonging to three brothers echoed off the walls, and wooden floors of their house, as they chased each other in chronological order up a flight of stairs.

"Danny!" The youngest of the three wailed as his eldest brother, who stood at the top of the stairs and held his favourite book high above his short reach. "Danny this isn't civil." The six year old spoke words wise beyond his years as his brother rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Goldie Locks!" He scoffed rudely as he turned on his heel and marched straight to his room.

"Joey;" Jamie's blue eyes pleaded with his second eldest brother, "Why didn't you do anything?" He asked the hurt evident in his voice.

"I-" Eight year old Joe stumbled for words as he looked at his younger brother for an explanation. He felt Jamie's pain; he used to be subjected to his older brothers tormenting before he started to see things Danny's way. Jamie was smart, smarter than his brothers, in school at least, and had earned the name "Golden Boy" from his parents and teachers. Danny was street smart but he did poorly in academics and Jamie was helping him with his homework some nights. Joe was in the middle and had book and street smarts and he was constantly being pulled from one brother to the other one. They both had their faults Jamie was annoying and seemed know how to get what he wanted whereas Danny was bossy and aggressive and was always getting into trouble; Danny was however the oldest and was in Joe's opinion the best one to be an ally for, as that relationship had the best advantages for him. So as he stared at his baby brother Jamie in the eyes he tried to be brave and not cry as he said "Don't call me Joey!" He felt guilty however when he saw the look of betrayal and abandonment in his baby brother's eyes. " Sorry," He too turned and walked towards Danny's bedroom.

Jamie watched his best friend walk away and tried not to let tears well up in his eyes, he wanted to go after Danny and Joey and defend himself but he didn't have the courage to do so. Plumping down on the wooden floor he took off his new shoes and sat with his arms crossed.

"What did Danny do?" The sudden voice of nine year old Erin startled Jamie as his eyes met those of his older and only sister.

"He stole my book." Jamie mumbled miserably.

"Jamie I can't read your mind." Erin responded sitting down beside the youngest Reagan sibling in an effort to comfort him. "What happened?"

"Joey betrayed me;" Jamie, sniffled a response tears now slowly coming down his cheeks.

"Jamie, Joe's your brother he would never betray you we're Reagan's remember." Erin reminded him trying to smile for her brother.

"No I'm not;" Jamie cried. "I'm different; Joey, Danny, Daddy, and Grandpa they're all the same! I think I was adopted."

Erin sighed and tried to reason with her brother "Jamie I'm not like that,"

"Erin you're a girl it's different you want to be a lawyer not a cop, I have to be a cop but I'm not like that."

"Then become a lawyer, we can fight crime together, two Regan's on the streets and two on the court.' She smiled as Jamie finally smiled.

"Thanks," Jamie slowly smiled as the sound of a car pulled into the drive way "Daddy!" Jamie jumped up and flew down the stairs at the chance to be the first one of his siblings to see their father.

Erin watched her brother run out of sight before she stood and crossed her arms at the foot of the stairs glaring at Danny and Joe as they ran towards her.

"Erin;" Danny was hesitant to push his kid sister out of the way at the possibility of her falling down the flight of stairs. "Erin we haven't seen Dad in two days." He tried to reason with her.

Erin shook her head, "I move when I have Jamie's book in my hands."

"That little freak tattled?" Danny asked in distaste.

"You call him one more name and I tell Dad about your F in Spanish." Erin responded.

"Come on Dan let's use the other stairs." Joe put his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Cool and smart." Danny smiled proudly as he and Joe walked to the other set of stairs leading into the kitchen.

"Danny!" Erin raced after him. "Danny stop showing off! Jamie loves you and-"

"You know what Erin you've corrupted him; he's smart just like you!" The thirteen year old spat; at his younger sister as he started walking down the stairs "Joe you coming?"

"Yeah;" Joe responded as he took one look at his older sister before following Danny down the stairs.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to everybody who read, reviwed, favourited and alerted my story it means so much to me :D I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. It takes place minuntes after the last one ends, I think thats how I'm going to write this story. Thanks again for everyones support and kind words and I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Blue Bloods, CBS, or Kleenex

**Spoilers: **Smack Attack and Chinatown

**Warnings: **Some bullying, I'm not sure if I should up the rating to T, let me know what you think.

**Chapter Two**

"There's my girl;" Francis Reagan smiled as Erin walked into the kitchen her socked feet dragging on the tiled floor. "What's wrong pumpkin?" He asked concern evident in his tired eyes as he shifted his weight as to keep hold of Jamie.

"Wrong?" Erin's brown eyes finally looked at her father but not before quickly scanning those of her older brother. "I'm fine." She answered truthfully. "How was work?" She asked maturely, she too like Jaime was wise beyond her years.

"Alright," Frank sighed too tired to put up a fight with his daughter. "Go wash up for dinner, all of you." He instructed his children placing Jamie on the ground again and watching as they ran back upstairs. Turning to his wife of sixteen years he sighed, "She's smart;" He observed. "And she's growing up," He added running his hands over his face as he placed his elbows on the counter. "What I'm I missing?"

"You're not missing her birthday party on Sunday." Mary Reagan reversed her husband's question as she began to massage his shoulders.

"Her family birthday party;" Frank pointed out. "The one with all of her friends tomorrow I'm missing that."

Mary laughed "Now that's a party you don't want to be at. A bunch of pre-teen girls who love Danny and think Jamie's adorable and ignore Joe. I can't imagine what they'd think of you."

"They'd probably be scared of him, think his hair is too bushy and long." Henry Reagan spoke as he walked into the kitchen.

"Pop;" Frank turned around. "I didn't hear you come in."

"That's called detective work Francis." He said.

"Dad-"

"DANNY!" Jamie's piercing loud cry echoed off the walls startling everyone. "DANNY!" He cried again. "DANNY!"

"DANIEL PATRICK REAGAN!" Erin's voice echoed off the walls and in a flash all three adults were upstairs.

"Danny!" Jamie was in tears as Danny held his favourite book in one hand and his new shoes in the other both over the toilet in the washroom the kids shared.

"Daniel!" Frank's voice sternly scolded his son as Danny's shook his head dumped both shoes and the book in the toilet punched Jamie's nose and turned around.

"You have five seconds to apologize to your brother." Frank warned Danny as the young teenager smugly looked at his watch.

"That's it young man." Frank said, "You're coming with me."

"No;" Danny shook his head, "Jamie deserved what he got what he was abusing me it was self-defense."

"He was not!" Erin defended her brother.

"You stay out of this!" Danny turned on his sister.

"I'm trying to help!" Erin crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh-kay Er-in!" Danny drew out his sentence. "Or should I say airhead." He mocked.

"You should because I'm going to fly higher then you!" Erin smiled.

"What?" Danny was confused.

"You're so stupid." Erin concluded.

"At least I'm not a bookworm."

"Beats being a bully,"

"Alright, are you two done?" Mary asked her oldest children breaking up their argument.

"No!" Both responded at the same time.

"Well I'm afraid court is adjourned for the night,"

"Fine we'll settle this tomorrow." Erin said, "Before my friends get here." She turned towards Danny.

"Oh don't worry sis it will." Danny smiled mischievously.

"I swear if-"

"We don't swear in this house!" Frank interrupted.

"Danny if you do anything to my friends tomorrow I'll press charges." She decided.

"What? You can't do that? Can she do that?" Joe was quicker than his brother to respond.

"I think she can." Frank answered as he turned to his father who was the current Police Commissioner for assurance.

"She can," Henry nodded his head. "You'll go to jail." He looked at Danny

"Dad-" Frank looked at his father disapprovingly, "Let's go Daniel; we are going to have a talk," Frank turned to his oldest son, "Now Daniel!" He barked as Danny casually walked over to his father. "Daniel!" Frank shook with anger, "Now! Right now!" He lightly but firmly grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him out of the washroom.

"I just wanted my book back" Jamie's soft voice said as his mother examined his nose, "I wanted to be brave." He said through his tears.

"You are very brave, kiddo," Mary told her youngest child, "You didn't fight back, you're older brother however gave you a broken nose;" She said, "We're taking a trip to the hospital."

"No Mommy!" Jamie cried he was afraid of the hospital and doctors.

"I'm sorry Jamie we need to get your nose looked after."

"No!"

"Hey Jamie how about I take you? I know the best doctors, they're all really nice and they won't hurt you because you're a Regan. Then we can get some ice cream and eat it in my office." Henry spoke to his grandson.

"In that spinny chair?" Jamie asked.

"Of course!" Henry smiled.

"Chocolate ice cream with sprinkles?" He asked Henry still nodded his head, "And Erin gets to come too?" He asked.

"Oh-well….? Henry was stunned by the young boy's request as he looked towards his daughter in-law for an answer.

"If she wants;" Mary nodded her head.

"Come on kid; let's go fix your nose." Erin took Jamie's head and led him out of the room. "You gotta keep the Kleenex on your nose." She instructed as Jamie nodded his head.

"Thank you Henry;" Mary smiled at her father in-law.

"No problem," He said, "I'll have them back before tomorrow he promised as he left the room.

"Uh-I'm going to-" Joe tried to escape the room.

"Freeze!" Mary halted her son who froze.

"Turn around," She instructed and he did so.

"Talk"

"I didn't do anything!" Joe promised. "I never do anything! I never get the chance to do anything!"

"You didn't stop it," Mary pointed out.

"That's Erin's job;"

"Uh-huh and you just stood there we'll she tried to stop Danny?" She asked.

"Yeah I like it when Danny likes me;" Joe confessed.

"All right Joseph you may go." Mary gave permission to her son to leave.

"I saw Pop leave with Jamie and Erin. Everything all right?" Frank asked his wife as he walked back into the washroom.

"Danny gave Jamie a broken nose so Henry's taking him to the hospital; he wanted Erin to go to."

"What happened to that kid who would do anything for his younger siblings?" Frank wondered

"He turned thirteen that's what happened, all that protectiveness rebelled instead of protecting them he hurts them."

"Whatever you say;" Frank starched his head, "You're the expert." He smiled as he kissed her.

"So what did you do to him?" Mary questioned.

"He's cleaning out that toilet tonight buying Jamie new shoes and a book with his money tomorrow, apologizing and not going anywhere for ten weekends expect for church and Pop's house, oh and no cake on Sunday." Frank told her.

"Ten weeks? That sounds a little harsh." Mary observed.

"I found this in his backpack?" Frank pulled a bag out of his pocket.

"Please tell me that's not-" Mary couldn't finish her sentence as she looked at the white substance in the bag.

"Its snow, he wanted to be cool so he told all of his friends it was cocaine and he got sent to the principal's office and he dragged Joe into it when he said he ate it to." Frank shook his head. "He's suspended for two days. I'm a Narcotics detective and my son is suspended from school for pretending to use drugs!"

"At least he wasn't actually using drugs." Mary tried to find a bright side.

"Oh trust me if I ever catch any of our children using drugs I'll throw them in jail myself!" He stormed out of the room.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review! :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so, so much to me :D I hope everybody likes this chapter I re-wrote it a few times so it migth be a bit choppy but I tried to patch it up as best I could.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Blue Bloods, CBS or the Sherlock Holmes characters

**Spoilers: **China Town

**Warnings: **None

**Chapter Three**

"Remember Mom, keep Joe and Jamie out of the basement and keep Danny in his room and-" Erin sat at the kitchen table and watched her mother cut of fruit.

"That's enough Erin-Elizabeth." Mary told her daughter sternly. "You do not talk to adults like that. I can run my own family and when you have one you can do the same."

"Yes Ma'am," Erin responded her cheeks briefly flustered, she didn't like it when her parents got mad at her. "Just remember too-"

"Erin-" Mary warned her daughter again; if there was one trait all her children shared it was their stubbornness and determination.

"Sorry;" Erin apologized as she heard the doorbell ring, "That's them!" She jumped up and raced towards the front door. "Can I open it?" She unlocked the door and looked at her mother who had come up behind her.

"I think its safe;" Mary smiled as she looked out the window and saw her daughter's two best friends standing there.

Erin nodded her head as she opened the door and smiled; "Hi," She greeted her friends. "You can come in;" She opened the door as her friends walked into the house. "You can to Mr. McGiven, if you want." Erin told her friend Sarah's father. "My Mom can tell everything you want to know, sir."

"How old did you say this kid was turning?" Mr. McGiven laughed as she looked at her daughter and then to Mary Reagan.

"Nine going on fifty;" Sarah McGiven smiled as Erin blushed.

"Erin I thought you were turning ten?" Jamie suddenly appeared as he walked down the stairs still in his favourite pajamas.

"It's an expression kiddo;" Mary told her youngest son. "It means your sisters very smart."

The young boy nodded his head. "So you're still turning though ten right?" He asked for clarification.

Erin smiled, "Yep; I'm not ready to be an adult yet. "Mom may we please go downstairs?" She turned to her mother and asked.

"Yes you may Erin, and I'll do my best to keep your brothers out of your way."

"Thank you," Erin said, "It was nice to see you again Mr. McGiven." She nodded politely to Sarah's father as she ruffled Jamie's blond hair and led her friends towards the basement.

* * *

"Erin! Erin! Erin!" Jamie's cry rang throughout the Reagan house as Jamie flew down the basement stairs as fast as he could. "Erin! Erin!" He pounded on the door of her secret clubhouse that everybody knew about "Erin!" He yelled as she finally opened the door and glared at him. "Erin!" His fast working fists accidently hit her face.

"What is it?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"I need a lawyer;"

"A lawyer?" Erin looked at him; this was weird even for her brothers, "What did you do?" She asked.

"I killed Mr. Chalk outline;" He told her.

"Erin sighed, her brothers were always played detective and trying to get her involved. "Jamie what do you mean? What did Danny and Joe, tell you?"

"They didn't tell me anything;" Jamie told her, "I know I killed him, Danny investigated it."

"Danny investigated it?" Erin sighed as she shook her head, "I'm going to go and kill my brother." She told her friends as she poked her head back into her fort.

"Erin you can't kill him;" Jamie whinnied as he followed his sister up the stairs. "Erin-" Jamie told her, "If you kill him you can't be my lawyer. Erin killing's wrong; you don't want to be like me." He continued talking to her as they walked upstairs.

"Jamie, you don't need a lawyer because you did nothing wrong," Erin told him. "You did not shoot anybody;"

"But I did;" Jamie tried to tell her as she approached Danny who was setting up the living room into a courtroom.

"I'd like to have a word with you;" Erin told her brother as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah Counselor Reagan;" Danny smiled as he turned around "Welcome to the Reagan family court house."

"Danny-

"Detective Reagan;" Danny corrected.

Erin glared at him and shook her head, "Danny I don't know what you think you're doing but it's not funny."

"It's not supposed to be funny your client Mr. Reagan here is on trial for murder."

"Danny, Jamie did not kill a chalk outline! It's scientifically impossible!"

"Yes I did;" Jamie piped up.

"Shut up;" Danny turned to his brother.

"It's a game sis, like Clue, you remember games don't you there part of childhood." He smirked. "You must have skipped at part of your life when you decided to become a nerdy book-brain know-it-all."

Erin rolled her eyes and sighed. "I can't help it if I have a high IQ, and you know I love Clue." Erin told him. "Speaking of Clue, why can't you guys ever just play that?" She asked.

"The butler always does it…always." Joe told her. "This is more fun; besides Jamie's smart he knows the truth and we get to play detective."

"Really Joe the butler always does it?" Erin asked her brother. "If that was the case Dad and Grandpa would be out of a job."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Ignore her Joe; she doesn't know the meaning of the word fun."

"I'm not sure we share the same definition of that word Danny."

"No duh Sherlock;" Danny glared at her. "What do you do for fun anyways?"

"It's elementary by dear Danny;" She faked a British accent and making her friends and Jamie laugh.

"Cute sis;" Danny smiled. "You might just be cool after all, but if any guy thanks their dating you they're mistaken very mistaken.

"That's not for you to decide;" Erin reminded him.

"Yeah but do you really think Dad and Grandpa are gonna let you date?" He asked her.

"Yes;" Erin told him. "They don't control me and I know how to defend myself." She told him.

"Okay Erin;" Danny sighed. "But guys will hurt you." He told her.

"Danny I can defend myself!" Erin told her older brother again getting frustrated, then turning to her youngest brother she asked "Jamie you know this is a game right?"

"I do know the truth;" Jamie smiled, "I know that I'm a minor and therefore are being tried in youth court so I won't get the Danny sentence and I'll probably be found innocent."

"See;" Danny smiled. "We were going to ask you to be the victim but we figured you probably wouldn't like that very much."

Erin sighed "I told you guys a hundred times no! I don't like this game!"

"That's why we added the trial part, so you could play with us." Jamie told her.

"Well I appreciate the gesture Jamie but I my friends are here today." She reminded them.

"They can be the Jury;" Joe told her.

"Is everything, okay Erin?" Madison asked as she and Sarah walked into the living room.

"Yes its fine;" Erin sighed, "Just another normal day?"

"This is normal in your house?" Madison asked her. "I wish my Grandfather was Commissioner."She smiled.

"Unfortunately;" Erin answered a slight smile on her face. "It's worse on Sunday's." She concluded. "Our Sunday dinner fights are legendary."

"Cool!" Madison smiled, "I want to live here."

"Wanna trade places?" Erin asked.

"You just say the word;" Madison smiled. "So are we playing or not?"

Erin sighed, "Sarah, are you okay with this?" She asked her best friend.

"Erin I've been your friend since we were four I'd be worried if something like this didn't happen when I came over." She smiled.

"Okay fine;" Erin said, "But this is a real courtroom so we treat it like a real courtroom that means we don't have enough people for the jury so Madison and Sarah get to play.

"I'll be the crown lawyer!" Madison spoke up.

"That's fine, I'm being the judge!" Sarah skipped over to the cushioned chair and sat on it.

**TBC **

**A\N **I hope you liked it :D Please review :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N **Thank you, so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story so fair. I hope I didn't let you down with this chapter. I haven't been feeling the greatest today but I wanted to post something anyway. Try to get a little brotherly bond going. It's a short chapter but I think it's in-character and relavent. I hope you like it! :D :D

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Blue Bloods, CBS or CTV

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings: **Someone throws up.

**Chapter Four**

"Goldie! Wake up!" Danny grumpily threw a pillow at his youngest brother's face. "Whaya have to be so annoying?" He asked as Jamie slowly opened his eyes. "You've been coughing all night." He flicked the switch on. "Some of us are tryin to sleep." He observed his baby brothers pale faced and blood shot eyes. "You been sneaking out to a night club or somein?" He asked.

"Danny!" Jamie whined, "Your grammar;" He corrected.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Know-it-all. I wasn't informed this was your classroom."

"Danny;" Jamie cried as he began to cough and then threw up his dinner all over his bed.

"Of course!" Danny's hands flew up in the air as his parents rushed into the room. "Finally;" He rolled his eyes. "He's been keeping me up."

"Daniel your brothers sick;" Mary scolded her eldest son.

"I didn't make him sick! Why should I suffer?" He protested.

"I'm not answering that." Mary responded.

"I will;" Frank ushered Danny to follow him out of the room.

"I didn't do anything Pop the kid's a attention hog; he's-"

"That's enough." Frank held his hand up. "You're a Reagan Daniel and I suggest you start acting like one. You're the oldest; not Jamie no matter how much it seems like it at times he adores you and so does Joe."

"You forgot Erin;"

"She knows better;"

Danny sighed "She's only a baby; she doesn't know anything."

"I'm sure she would disagree." Frank told his son as they walked into the kitchen.

"There's this boy in my class who thinks she's cute; you know what I told him; I said if he ever laid a hand on her I'd kill him and he punched me so…"

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you. I'm afraid that you might be going down a wrong path son."

"What you mean drugs?" Danny asked. ? "I know better-I know everybody thinks I'm stupid but I'm not."

"Ah, now were getting somewhere." Frank nodded his head.

* * *

"About time;" Danny formed a very slight smile on his face as Jamie opened his eyes. "I was starting to get worried. "It's twelve o'clock."

"Church!" Jamie's eyes flew open as he tried to sit up.

"Relax kid, I'm here but the family's gone they left."

"You're looking after me?" Jamie looked at him.

"Hey, you look way to much like Erin when you say that." Danny scolded.

"Sorry;" Jamie mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"Hey no more sleeping;" Danny woke him up. "We have things to do; this is once in a lifetime offer you realize now I am willing to play anything you want, but to gotta promise nothing leaves this room."

"I want to sleep;" Jamie told him tears filling in his eyes.

"Alright kiddo;" Danny said, "Feel better." He turned to walk out of his brother's room.

" Not to self: remind Danny of his offer in the next lifetime." Jamie whispered to himself as his blue eyes closed again and he went to sleep smiling knowing that his older brother liked him.

**TBC  
**

**A\N **Please review! :D :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N **Thank you, so, so much to everybody who has read and reviewed this story! :D :D It means so much to me :D Here's the longer chapter I promised, I hope it doesn't disapoint anyone and I hope its in character.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Blue Bloods, CBS, CTV or Lego

**Spoilers: **After Hours

**Warnings: **Talks of men abusing thier wifes, murder and swearing in the Lord's name.

**Chapter Five**

"Daniel we're home!" Mary called as she walked into the front door watching as her eldest son came running down the stairs.

"The kids still sleeping;" Jamie informed her.

"You mean your brother Jamie?" Mary asked.

"Yeah him;" Danny nodded his head.

"Why did you leave him in charge again?" Erin walked up to her mother and asked.

"Hey I took good care of him…better than you would have."

"I better go and make sure he's still alive." Erin decided as she walked upstairs.

"You little brat!" Danny ran behind her pulling her braids accidently causing her to fall on the stairs and ripe her new dress.

"I-" Danny was at a loss for words as he watched his younger sister stand up and turn to face him.

Erin shook her head. "You are the worst older brother in the world. I wish you would just die! I hate you!" Erin uncharacteristically pushed her brother before running to her room.

"I'm starting to think I'm the adopted one." Joe spoke up as he walked past Danny on the stairs.

"Get out of here!" Danny pushed him away as he looked at his parents.

"Your room now!" Frank ordered him as Danny sighed and walked towards his bedroom his father close behind him.

* * *

"Erin;" Mary knocked gently on her daughter's bedroom door.

"Go away;" Erin cried as he mother entered her room.

"Erin you know better than to hit your brother." Mary said as she walked towards her bed.

"I'm getting in trouble?" Erin asked outraged. "Danny could have killed Jamie! I'm way more mature then he is! Why didn't you leave me in charge?"

"Erin Daniel is thirteen and you just turned ten that's a huge age difference; anyways Danny means well he just-well sweetie he's a teenage boy but your father and I would not have left him alone with Jamie if we didn't think he'd look after him properly.

"A good older brother?" Erin asked. "He pushed me down Grandma's dress is ruined! She's going to hate me." She cried.

"No she won't she'll understand and your dress can be fixed just put on something else and I'll try and fix it before dinner.

"Really?" Erin asked. "Thanks;" She hugged her mother.

"No problem sweetheart ,just don't ever say those things to said to Danny ever again."

"Unless a guy hurts me, like Daddy's case when we went to bring him dinner that time when I was eight." Erin smiled.

"You have an elephant memory just like your father." Mary told her.

Erin smiled. "If only he inherited Grandma's cooking."

Mary laughed "Wouldn't that be nice." She sighed.

* * *

"Erin, don't step on that!" Joe diverted his older sister's route as he picked up on of his army men. "He's going to go on my world's tallest Lego police station.

"Uh-huh;" Erin nodded as she stood and looked at the building that was still shorter then her knees. "I think you still have some work to do."

"Well Jamie was going to help me but he's sick and Danny's playing doctor and your playing house and-"

"I am not playing house!" Erin put her hands on her hips. "I am helping Mom with dinner."

"It's the same thing;" Joe told her.

"No it's not;" Erin argued.

"Joe, go and help your mother in the kitchen." Frank walked up to the two arguing siblings.

"Yes sir;" Joe started walking towards the door that led into the kitchen.

"Erin your mother told me about the talk you had and I think it's time I tell you the same thing I told your older brother Jamie's only six and Joe's only eight they think playing house is just that. Jamie may be a genius but you have to give them a break.

"It's not fair; men just assume that women will do everything for them just like the boys in my class."

"Hold it right there young lady. I do not take advantage of your mother and I never have. Now I want to know where you got that from because my daughter would never come up with that on her own.

"I was talking to Mom and then I remembered that case you had when I was eight about that man who killed his wife and I understood it how men are jerks just like Danny and how no boy likes me because I'm not pretty and-"

"Oh, oh Erin sweetheart first of all that was one jerk and your older brother is not like that and you are very pretty and for the record I do not want any boy to think your pretty."

"Danny keeps bullying everybody."

"That's not your problem Erin you need to mind your own business."

"Yes sir;" Erin nodded her head. "May I please go and help Mom now?"

"Yes you may and send Joe out I don't want this in the middle of the dining room floor."

* * *

"Daniel," Mary watched her oldest son walk into the kitchen, "If I am not mistaken, and I rarely am, didn't your father tell you to stay in your room.

"Jamie was crying, he threw up again and I told him I'd bring him up some juice."

"Daniel I would have heard your brother cry." Mary told her son.

"No it was a soft cry and he was coughing I swear on God's name."

"Daniel Patrick Reagan we do not swear in this house and we do not swear on the Lord's name!"

"That's how to know I'm telling the truth!" Danny explained as Erin stared at him before she began hitting her head on the counter.

"Daniel if you so much as move-"

"I know I'm going to get into trouble later but right now Jamie needs me." Danny said as he quickly poured a glass of orange juice and put a straw in it. "

"I'd kill him;" Erin looked at her mother after Jamie had left the room.

"Erin;" Mary shook her head with anger as she also left the room.

"Oh Danny's in so much trouble;" Erin spoke to herself as the door leading into the kitchen opened.

"So what else is new?" Rose Reagan asked as she and her husband Frank walked into the house.

"Grandma!" Erin flew into her Grandmothers arms.

"Danny's in big trouble he swore on the Lord's name." Erin informed her.

"Tattling is a sin to you know;" Henry informed his Granddaughter.

"I went to Confession yesterday." Erin reminded him smiling.

"Go to Confession tomorrow and confess your sins for today."

"Henry;" Mary sighed.

"See Ma I told you-" Danny was somehow alive and walking.

"What? Erin asked disbelief all over her face. "How come he's still on Earth.

"Because I was right;"

"Those two words don't belong in the same sentence unless they have the word not in it.

"Erin!" Mary scolded her daughter.

"I'm sorry but he deserves to be punished."

"Erin that is not your decision to make;"

"Erin lets go and set the table;" Rose led her Granddaughter out of the kitchen.

"She's such a spoiled brat." Danny shook her head.

"Daniel you go back up to your room and if you hear Jamie crying to tell an adult, you understand."

"Okay;" Danny nodded his head as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Rough Day?" Henry asked his daughter-in-law."

"You have no idea;" Mary sighed.

"That girl has gone from sweet to moody with one birthday." Henry observed.

Mary sighed "She and Danny need to learn to get along."

"They've never gotten along to two different."

"Yeah but it's driving me crazy." Mary shook her head. "They just love arguing way too much!"

"Mommy!" Jamie smiled weakly as Frank carried him into the room.

"I thought you might need a break." Frank smiled. "Jamie's just getting some juice and some medicine and then he's going back to bed."

"Here I'll take him;" Mary smiled as she took her youngest child out of her husband's arms.

"I think it's about time you had a little family meeting with Daniel and Erin;" Henry whispered in his son's ear.

"That's a good idea Pop;" Frank agreed.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review! :D :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N **Hey everyone! I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in awhile school and life have been super bsuy, but today was my last day (of school anyways). Thank you so, so much to everyone who has been reading anf reviewing this story you all rock! I hope this chapter is still in-character as usual please tell me of it is not.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Blue Bloods, CBS or CTV

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Talk of abuse and death.

**Chapter Six**

"Daniel, Erin after you finish clearing the table I want a word with both of you." Frank told his two eldest children as they cleared the table after Sunday dinner.

"Clear the table really slowly." Danny told his younger sister as they walked into the kitchen.

"No!" Erin shook her head. "I'm not getting into more trouble."

"Come on!" Danny threw his hands up in the air. "Would ya stop being a goody two shoes?"

"You know what Danny." Erin put the dishes in the sink. "I'm not having this conversation with you until you pass grade one grammar." She told him crossing her arms over her chest.

"You think you're so smart!" Danny shook his head as he walked towards her glass plates still in his hands. "Erin's the smart one, Erin's the nice one, she's so cute, she's so pretty…" Danny mocked. "You know the day you were born was the worst day of my life."

"How would you remember Danny you don't have a life!" Erin told him as she pulled herself unto the counter. "You're stupid but you're not that stupid!" Erin told him as he held the glass plates over her head.

Danny shook his head anger rushing over him "I hate you!" He shattered the glass onto the floor and held tightly onto Erin's arm.

"Mommy! Daddy! Gradma! Grandpa!" Erin screamed as all four adults rushed into the room.

"I hate you more!" Erin bit his arm as she jumped off the counter and ran into her mother's arms.

"Daniel Reagan upstairs now!" Frank ordered as Danny shook his head and stalked out of the room. "You don't ever grab a woman's arm you understand me." Frank grabbed his son's face.

"Erin's not a woman she's a freak of nature." Danny spat.

"UPSTAIRS!" Frank roared so loud that Erin had to cover her ears.

"Oh I should get ready for bed-" Erin quickly scrambled to get out of the kitchen.

"Erin Reagan you are not going anywhere!" Frank turned towards his daughter. "You don't bite;"

"Dad he was holding me hostage it was self defense!"

"Erin I am not playing lawyer with you tonight." Frank shook his head in frustration.

"I'm not playing!"

"Erin-" Frank warned.

"I am not a little girl anymore!"

"Erin, go upstairs!"

"No!" Erin cried. "I was protecting myself! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Erin-" Frank didn't know if he was annoyed or happy when his pager went off.

"Bye;" Erin swiftly left the room and Mary went after her.

"Erin you go up those steps and I warn you it's the last thing you will ever do!" Mary Reagan spoke to her daughter sternly. "Now you come down here and talk to me like a young woman."

"I don't want to talk." Erin turned around.

"Well you're out of luck." Mary reached for her arm and gently guided her into the living room as they heard the sound of an engine starting up.

"Dad's gone;" Erin observed. "Don't you want to wait until he's here?" She bargained.

"Sit down!" Mary ordered as Erin reluctantly did as she was told.

"I plea the fifth;" Erin said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Erin Reagan this is not a court of law and you are not a lawyer now you talk to me."

"Danny was going to kill me, it was self defense." Erin explained.

"Erin your brother would never kill you he was just angry and he'll get into trouble I'll talk to him later."

"I think Daddy and Grandpa should throw him into jail."

"Erin-" Mary sighed. "You go upstairs and go to bed I don't want to hear a word from you until morning and you'll be making your lunch and coming home tomorrow straight home no friends house."

"Yes Ma'am;" Erin stood up and walked towards the stairs.

Mary closed her eyes and shook her head as she stood up and began walking to her oldest son's room. "Daniel;" She knocked on the door before she entered. "Come here I want to see your arm;"

"Erin infected it;" Danny told her.

"That's enough I will not have you bad mouthing your sister." Mary told her son as she led him out of his room and towards the washroom.

"Did Dad leave?" Danny asked changing the subject.

"Yes Daniel your father and Grandfather both left." Mary responded.

"I thought Dad was off tonight?" Danny stated.

"New York never sleeps; now stand still this will sting." Mary instructed her son as she put alcohol on the wound.

"It must be pretty bad or else Grandpa would have stayed."

"Daniel!" Mary quickly shut the door to the washroom. "I do not want to have to deal with your younger siblings worrying about your father tonight."

"You know its bad;" Danny observed.

"Daniel I don't know and neither do you so stop making guesses now go to bed you have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Great!" Danny rolled his eyes as he took the protective wrap his mother gave him and disappeared out of sight.

"Mommy!" Joe suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Is Daddy going to die?" He asked.

Mary sighed "Come here sweetie;" She picked up her second youngest child. "Your father is a very brave man and he loves his family very, very much."

"You didn't answer my question." Joe started to cry.

"What your father does is very dangerous-" Mary began "But I promise you he won't die."

"You promise?" Joe asked his mother not sure of her reassurance.

"I promise kiddo now go and get ready for bed." Mary told her son as she placed him on the ground.

* * *

The ringing of the telephone around 12:00 bolted Mary upright as she grabbed the phone of its base her husband was late and he always tried to call when he was going be late but he hadn't called. "Reagan;" Mary answered praying to hear her husband's voice on the other end.

**TBC **

**A\N **Please review! :D :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N **I am so, so sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I was trying to figure out how to have Danny and Erin bond (not an easy feet I tell you that) I tried and I tried but to no avail this chapter see's them get along okay. If anybody has any ideas for ways Danny and Erin can bond please let me know because I could sure use them.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Blue Bloods, CBS, CTV or the New York Times.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Mary," Frank sounded exhausted. "I'm coming home; I just have to file a report. "Are the kids asleep?"

"Almost;" Mary sighed as she climbed out of bed and walked towards the door to reveal the four Regan children standing outside it. She looked at her children Danny and Erin in particular as she took a sleepy Jamie out of Erin's arms and pointed for her three eldest children to go back to there rooms.

"How's Jamie doing?" Frank wondered.

"He's a little better;" Mary said as he sat the sit year old on her lap and pressed her hand gently to his forehead. "His fever's gone done." She said and she smiled when se heard her husbands sigh of relief. "I'll let you go swettie,, I know you have paperwork to do and I need to give Jamie some more medicine."

"Okay;" Frank agreed. "I love you babe;"

"I love you to Frank;" Mary told her husband as she hung up the phone and cradled Jamie in her arms as she reached for the childern's medicine on the bedside table. "Drink this sweetheart." She told her son as she held the spoon to his lips and watched him slowly swallow it. "Hopefully that'll make you feel well enough to go to school tomorrow."

"You mean today Mommy;" Jamie corrected his eyes fighting to stay awake. "Erin told me it was 12:00."

"My future lawyer;" Mary smiled as she kissed Jamie's blonde locks.

"Mommy…." Jamie began but his eyes lost the battle to stay awake and they slowly closed forcing Jamie to sleep.

"Daniel and Erin Reagan do we need to get your ears checked?" Mary asked her two eldest children in a whisper as she walked into the hallway and found Danny and Erin sitting on the floor outside the master bedroom.

"Is pop okay?" Danny stood up before Erin could say anything.

"Yes Daniel your father is fine now go to bed both of you; we'll talk about this in the morning."

"Mommy I'm not going to be able to sleep; I was rude to him and he could have gotten hurt I-"

"Erin you were sleeping before." Mary told her daughter having already reached the breaking point with her children tonight.

"That's before I knew!" Erin said her voice raised.

"Erin Reagan you have younger brothers in this house who are trying to sleep and I sugguest you go and do the same or the conquences may result in loss of privlidges."

Erin sighed or rather yawned she was tired but she wanted to see her father and apologize for what she had done. She was however not usually a bad kid; she liked rules and she liked following them she just always needed to get her way the one trait her and her siblings all shared "Yes Ma'am." Erin gently kissed the top of Jamie's hair and hugged her mother as she walked towards her room.

* * *

"I hear you two had quite a night;" Frank Reagan spoke from behind the _New York Times _as Erin and Danny walked into the kitchen."

"Daddy!" Erin flew into her fathers arms her pigtail's flying behind her. "I'm really sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it, I love you." She told Frank as she hugged him.

"I love you to pumpkin;" Frank smiled. "Now about today young man;" his eyes turned towards his eldest son. "You are going to be in the capable hands of Commisiner Reagan."

"Danny gets to spend the whole day with Grandpa?" Joe asked as he walked into the kitchen dragging his bookbag behind him. "But he's suspended?"

"This won't be a fun day trust me;" Frank promised as he looked at his young son's school uniform and couln't help but laugh. "Joesph, come here;" He said as Joe walked over towards his father. "Is your mother still with Jamie?" He asked as he fixed his son's school tie.

"Yes sir;" Joe nodded his head as he grabbed his lunch bag of the counter and stuffed it into his backpack.

"Dad can you cut my sandwhich for me?" Erin asked her father as she quickly grabbed healthy snacks and placed them in her lunchbag.

"Of course; "Frank stood up and walked behind the counter where Erin was. "Do you want it in half?"

"Yes please sir," Erin said as she watched her father cut her sandwhich for her. "Thank you; She quickly kissed her father's cheek and put her lunch in her backpack as she heard a car horn. "That's our ride." She announced swinging her backpack over her shoulder as she grabbed an apple from the fridge and headed towards the front door Joe right behind her.

"Bye!" Frank waved to his kids from the door as he watched them board the school bus.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! :D:D I'm thinking of doing the next three chapters in Danny's POV, Erin's POV, Joe's POV and Jamie's POV (in that order to make it fair) so if anybody has any ideas please let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me :D. This chapter is in Danny's POV (Point of View) it's the day in chapter seven (the previous chapter) I hope its in character and alright I tried to make it as real as I could.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Blue Bloods, CBS or CTV

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Mommy!" Jamie's loud cries woke me up and I covered my face with my pillow and groaned as my eyes closed once again; my sleep however was short lived when the light in my room turned on; my eyes closed tighter not wanting to adjust to the light.

"Get up Daniel!" My father yelled as I groaned and pulled my covers over my head. "Now!" His voice boomed with anger as he slammed the door to my room on his way out leaving my ears with a ringing sound.

Groaning I slowly climbed out of bed and got dressed very thankful that I did not have to wear my school uniform. Six out of seven days of my life during the school year where spent in clothes I could not get dirty. My favourite day of the week my comparison was of course Saturday when Joe and I were usually outside playing football or baseball while Jamie watched in awe and Erin read under a tree pretending that she wasn't paying attention.

"Danny!" Erin pushed past me annoyed as soon as I stepped foot out of my bedroom door. "Your hair's a mess!" I called after her sniggering a laugh as she bolted around.

"You're never going to have a girlfriend." Erin responded as my mother walked out of my youngest brothers room and towards Erin.

"Here sweetheart;" She fixed the braids in Erin's hair. "You look lovely but you are not going to school dressed like a adult." She pulled Erin's kilt down as Erin groaned and opened her mouth to ague. "I know all about the rolling up the kilts; I remember, now go and take that lip gloss off and put on proper shoes and for once in your life have fun being a kid." My mother kissed Erin's head as she walked back towards her room.

"Mom-" I began to say as Joe came out of his room fidgeting with his tie and Jamie started to cry again. Rolling my eyes I walked towards the stairs. "I forgot I'm the oldest." I miserably kicked my feet with every step I took. I had three younger siblings aged ten, eight and six. Erin was the only girl so she got everybody's attention and Joe was the middle child; nobody wanted him to be left out so he got all kinds of attention; Jamie well Jamie was the youngest and the baby and the smartest one. As I began to walk into the main hallway a flash of brown hair sped past me and I almost los my balance. "Erin;" I sighed miserably as I followed my younger sister into the kitchen where my father was reading the newspaper. He told me how I was going to be spending the day with my Grandfather as Joe walked into the kitchen his tie still a mess and finally Erin and Joe left for the school bus.

"Don't get to comfortable;" My father warned me as I sat down at the table pouring myself a bowl of cereal. "Your ride is coming soon."

"Okay;" I sighed miserably rolling my eyes as I ate my cereal.

"Daniel;" My father folded the paper in front of him. "We say grace before we eat in this house."

"Yep;" I nodded my head as I continued to only half listen to my father.

"Daniel you need to take a lesson from your younger siblings and learn some manners."

"What like sir?" I asked a smirk on my face. "Erin is-" I began but my father was less then amused. "Right;" I sighed as I walked out of the kitchen not feeling hungry anymore.

* * *

"Grandpa; these shelves are already organized." I told my Grandfather as I looked at the two bookshelves he wanted me to clean and organize.

"Take them apart and do it again." He told me. "Officer DePaul is going to watch you while I go do some work."

"I don't need a babysitter Grandpa." I told him.

"Make sure he works." My Grandfather told the dark haired officer.

"Yes sir Commissioner Reagan." The officer replied as my Grandfather left his office.

"I've heard a lot about you;" The young officer stepped forward.

"Well I know nothing about you;" I replied as I stared at the first bookshelf. "This sucks." I grumbled as I got to work.

"Daniel;" My Grandfather stepped back into his office; "This is Detective O'Brian; he needs your help."

"Cool homicide;" I immediately walked towards the older looking detective.

"Homicide?" The detective looked towards my Grandfather "I know the Reagan boys were good but-" He chuckled.

"You're badge;" I pointed to his belt. "And ID;" I added as I looked at his Identification that would have allowed him access into One Police Plaza.

"I'm impressed." Detective O'Brian smiled.

"I'm going to be a Homicide Detective; solve all the hardest murders."

"Is he anything like his father?" Detective O'Brian suddenly turned to my Grandfather and asked.

"Detective;" My Grandfather motioned for the Detective to follow him outside.

"You might have just gotten your father transferred." Officer DePaul told me after the door had fully closed.

"To Homicide?" I asked.

"Yep; Detective O'Brian is ranking Detective and their Captain is retiring soon so he's hoping to get the promotion and your Dad would take his place."

"My mother is not going to like that." I sighed.

After my Grandfather and Detective O'Brian were finished talking I got taken down to autopsy where I swept the floors until I ate lunch with officers who all knew who I was. The Reagan's were Police Royalty and considering half of the Detective's and officers on the force had fathers and grandfathers that were as well as hard for me to wrap my head around. After lunch I got taken to my father's precinct where I did paperwork and filed folders under watchful eyes of Officer Depaul who was starting to get on my nerves. I pleaded with my father's current Captain to let me interrogate Officer Depaul and after four hours of paperwork when my father finally arrived was I allowed to do a mock interrogation. I was still being punished as I was suspended from school but it was my little break. My father's co-workers seemed to all be impressed with my interrogation techniques they were however not thrilled with my choice of words and my aggressive behavior. Soon after that my Grandfather came to pick me up and I went home and helped my mother clean and cook.

"Mommy!" Erin's high-pitched cry echoed off the walls as she came running into the house. "Mommy!" She cried tears streaking her face as she ran into our mother's arms. "Mommy!" She continued to cry.

"Erin sweetie what's wrong?" Our Mother asked her.

"Danny's friends assaulted me!" She informed her. "They wrecked my hair at Mass today and they-they touched me and-"

"Who?" I immediately asked my sister.

"Davey and Dave M." Erin answered back. "They kept on pulling my hair and touching my arms and-Kristen's really nice though she likes you."

"What?" I asked as I tried to scan my mind for a Kristen in my class. "Your head's messed sis there's no Kristen in my class." I informed her.

"Daniel;" My mother scolded me. "Go and take your brother outside and play." She motioned to Joe who was standing at the mouth of the kitchen as still as could me.

I nodded my head "Come on kid;" I led my younger brother out of the room but my mind was still on my kid sister and how dead my former friends were going to be when I returned to school on Wednesday."

**TBC**

**A\N **Please review! :D Erin's POV of her day is up next.


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it really means a lot to me. This chapter is in Erin's POV I hope its in character and doesn't seem to rushed. I tried my best to write it.

**Dicclaimber: **I do not own Blue Bloods, CBS or CTV

**Warnings: **Talk of bullying, child abuse and death

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The beeping sound of my alarm clock woke me up and I rolled by head back into my white pillow not wanting to get up. Like my brothers, however the alarm clock just got louder and I could feel my hand pressing it down before my parents came barging into the room complaining about the noise.

"_You're so ugly Erin!" _I remembered the 'popular girls' in my class laughing at me on Friday when I walked into class. _"Ugly, ugly Erin!" _They had continued to laugh. I told them to stop but it did not seem to work and I had never been a victim of bullying before; not until this, year and it had been getting worse everyday. "Maybe if I look prettier." I smiled at my conclusion as I brushed my long curly brown hair and tried to put it into braids. The ponytail I could do but the braids were harder. Changing into my uniform, I did what the popular and older girls did; I rolled it up so it was short; very short. Next, I decided to roll up my top as other girls did and put on lip-gloss. Sighing I tried to braid my hair again but to no avail. "Mom!" I called as I walked out of my room. "Danny!" I shot my older brother an annoyed look as he stepped in front of me.

"Your hair's a mess!" He sniggered after me.

Inwardly sighed "You're never going to have a girlfriend." I informed him as my mother came out of my youngest brother's room. She approached me and took the red ribbons out of my hair quickly putting the ponytails into braids before she informed me that my kilt was to long and I looked to grown up. I wanted to argue I really did but admitting I liked it would make my mother suspicious and that was the last thing I wanted. My mother did not need to know I was being bullied or that every girl in my class (expect for two) seemed to hate me. I walked back into my room and did what my mother told me to. If my parents had taught my brothers and I anything, it was that we listen to adults and authority figures including my oldest brother Danny when he was in charge. As I changed my appearance into something more suitable for a girl my age to be wearing, I shivered at the thought my older brother babysitting me. After was sure my mother would approve of my school uniform I walked out of my room and swung my backpack over my shoulder as I ran downstairs flying past Danny as I went.

After I had made my lunch and grabbed an apple for breakfast, I rushed outside to catch my bus my eight-year-old brother Joe behind me. "Good Morning;" I greeted out bus driver. "Jamie's sick and Danny's-"

"Danny's suspended." Joe finished for me as he finally made it onto the bus.

"Joe;" I scolded my younger brother as I made sure he was all right before I walked into the middle of the bus where my best friend Sarah was sitting. "Hi;" I sat down beside her.

"Hey!" My best friend smiled back her long blonde hair sweeping over her shoulders. "So tell me everything that happened last night." She asked desperately for details of the latest Reagan Sunday dinner.

"Well-" I began but then stopped suddenly. "I should wait for Maddie." I remembered that Madison got on at a latter stop. I had only know Madison for two months since she was a transfer student that came in the beginning of January on the first day of school. What I did know I liked however and the fact that her father just happened to me a NYPD detective after being transferred from Jersey helped my case tremendously when I wanted to invite her over for my birthday party.

"Madison or 'Maddie' as she let Sarah and I call her walked on the bus twenty minutes into my bus ride. After she transferred her stop was added making her our last stop which meant she didn't get to choose where she sat on are bus which was usually packed. Today her auburn hair was a mess and she was limping and holding her arm as she walked onto the bus ignoring everybody's warding eyes.

"I'm not Police Officer but I'd say she's had to many injuries since she came here." Sarah whispered in my ear as we watched Maddie slowly sit down in the seat a few rows in front of us. "You should tell your Dad, or your Grandfather or one of your Uncles or even Danny."

"No!" I repeated for what seemed like the one-hundredth time. "We need to trust her she's our friend if something was wrong she'd tell us."

"Erin I don't think she'd tell us if her parents were hurting her." Sarah informed me of what I already knew as kids grades J-K to Eight pilled off the bus.

"Don't say that!" I hissed into her ear as we final made it off the bus and met up with Maddie. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh I tripped and fell down the stairs." Maddie told us and I didn't want to let my mind think that her responses did seem a little to easy or that she had tripped and fallen almost three times a week this mouth alone.

After playing outside for a little under half an hour, it was time to go inside for school to start. The popular girls in my class named Ashley, Kelly and Sami all walked up to me their black heels clicking as they walked.

"Hey Reagan!" Ashley started the tormenting as I turned and walked towards my desk. "Hey Reagan!" She yelled louder. "Erin Reagan you ugly-" She stared yelling when our teacher Mrs. St. Peter walked into the room.

"Ms. Randal I believe calling somebody that word gets you a trip to the Principals office."

"Erin was making fun of me!" Ashley lied to try to get me in trouble as well. "She was bragging about her family."

Mrs. St. Peter's looked at me and studied my face it was no secret, to anybody, that she was a very strict teacher, but I thought, she was fair, at least I hoped she was.

"I don't believe Ms. Reagan would do a thing like that." She concluded. "Now get out of my classroom and go to the principals office and if I find out that you skipped young lady I'll have you held back a year.

Ashley turned and glared at me before she turned and stormed out of our classroom.

"Now the rest of you take your seats!" Mrs. St. Peater's yelled at as we all scrambled to our seats.

* * *

"Hey Reagan!" I heard my last name being called as I walked in the hallway towards the chapel for Mass "Hey Reagan!" The voices got louder as I finally turned my head and looked.

"Hey Reagan." Two of Danny's 'groupies' fell into step with me. "What's up?" They asked swinging their arms around my shoulder.

"You will be if you don't stop touching me." I informed them as I took both their hands off my shoulders

"That's not very nice Erin;" Davey said as he touched my arm again.

"I said leave me alone!" My voice grew louder drawing teachers attention. "Don't you know we're going to Mass?" I asked them disgusted as an older girl who I had never met before approached as after having talked briefly to Danny's teacher.

"Mrs. Coburn wants to talk to you to." She told Dave M. and Davey.

"Tattle tail Kristen." Davey pulled my hair before he and Dave M. left.

"I'm Kristen you must be Erin Reagan. I'm in your older brother's class." Kristen smiled her bright blue eyes making me feel comfortable.

"Thank." I smiled shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you." I smiled as I looked ahead and saw my class walking into the chapel. "I should probably go my teachers going be looking for me;" I told the older girl.

"I'll go with you." Kristen smiled. "My teacher said it was okay."

"Thanks." I smiled as I followed the older girl into the Chapel.

* * *

"Erin what's going on?" Maddie asked me as both she and Sarah looked at me. In one hour, our elementary school had been filled with police cars and police officers plus one ambulance.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "Just because I'm Reagan you think I know everything." I asked somewhat annoyed.

"You do know everything and you are a Reagan." Sarah told me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but is one of you Erin Reagan?" A young looking officer with short light brown hair asked as I gulped back fear and started looking around for Joe.

"Yes sir." I answered. "Is everything okay? Is my Dad okay? What about Grandpa or-"

"Your father and the Commissioner are both fine." The officer reassured me. "I just need to talk to you for just a second." He explained. "You too must be Sarah McIver and Madison Livingston correct." He looked at Sarah and Maddie.

"Yes sir I'm Maddie." Maddie slowly spoke up.

The young police officer nodded his head as he motioned for an older looking lady and Captain to approach.

"Sir this is Madison Livingston." He explained.

"Thank you Jackson." The Captain nodded his head. "Come on kiddo everything's going to be okay." The Captain placed his hand on Maddie's shoulder as the young girl lowered her head and followed the Captain and older lady away.

"Sir what's going on?" I asked. "You know you can't question her without an adult right?"

"Calm down little Reagan;" Officer Livingston smiled as he looked at me. "Your friend is going to be okay."

"That's what you keep saying but I want to know why." I told him.

"Look-just-I don't know how to say this." He shook his head as the bell rang singling that we needed to be in class. "Just both of you go to class;" He stood up and waved us both away as he followed orders and ran back to class.

After having the incident with the Police Officer I wasn't able to concentrate at school; my teacher however didn't get mad at me though she just let me be and that's why I knew something bad happened with Maddie. She never came back to class. Maybe her parents were hurting her. Her father was a police officer though. To be it just did not make any sense. As soon as Joe and I stepped off our bus and unto or driveway I started crying; all the emotion I has been feeling all day just came out and I ran into the house and straight into my mothers arms.

"Erin sweetie sit down." My mother instructed me after she had told Danny to take Joe outside. "Your father told me today and told me about what happened at your school today."

"The police were there." I told her. "The officer who talked to me wouldn't tell me what was going on."

"No he didn't and that was good of him. Listen Erin your friend Maddie her mother died today and-"

"Does her father know?" I asked. "Is he on shift today? Did-"

"Erin sweetheart Madison's father-he uh killed her mother."

"What?" I asked tears in my eyes. "Why would he do something like that? He's a police officer!" I cried.

"I don't know why sweetie but Madison is going to be to a safe place and she's going to be alright." My mother told me as she did something she rarely did anymore picked me up.

"Your father and I love you so much." She told me.

"I love you to Mommy!" I cried.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! ":D A chapter from Joe's POV is next! :D :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N **I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. This chapter though was harder for me to write since it is told from Joe's POV (Point of View) and since his character died before the first episode, all I had to go on was what other characters on the show have said, and what I thought he would be like. Since the Reagan house is big I though that Jamie seemed really close to Joe, just from the way he's been on the show, so I have them sharing a room. I hope everybody likes this chapter and feels that it is not out of character at all.

**Disclaimiber: **I do not own Blue Bloods, CBS or CTV

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Joey, wake up!" I heard my mother's voice call my name as she gently shook me awake.

"Mommy, he doesn't like to be called Joey anymore." My younger brother informed her from the lower bunk-bed."

"Jamie." I rolled over in my sleep. "Go back to sleep."

"Joseph, up, up." My mother removed the blankets from my bed. "You're eight now, you don't need me babying you all the time."

"Danny's thirteen and you still baby him." I told her sitting up.

"You mind your own busnisses." My mother scolded me.

"Is he still sick?" I asked looking at my younger brother.

"Yes Joseph, your brother Jamie is still sick, now get changed." My mother told me as she walked out of the room and closed the door. "Jamie, keep your eyes closed!" I warned as I jumped from the top-bunk and grabbed my school uniform as I began to get changed into my uniform. "No, it's not like that." I talked to myself as I tried to tie my school tie. "Grandpa, Daddy and Danny can do it." I sighed. Being the middle child was no walk in the park for me, no matter how much trouble he got into Danny was always going to be older, he got everything and I was always to young and I could never do anything Jamie did because I was to old. "Feel better Jamie." I told my younger brother walking out of my room still fiddling with my tie. My mother walked up to me and fixed it.

"Mom, how did you do that?" I asked trying to sound like Danny.

"Practice." My mother responded.

"I want to know how to do it like Daddy does his for work and how Danny does his!"

"We'll how about we practice on Saturday?" My mother asked.

_Saturday? _I sighed inwardly, Saturday was supposed to be a day for fun not for work. "Yes Ma'am." I let her kiss my hair as I walked into the kitchen where my father fixed my tie even more.

Putting my lunch in my backpack, I followed my older sister onto the bus. My older sister Erin was pretty, popular, nice and smart. She was going to be the first female President of the United States, after she finished Harvard. "Danny's suspended." I told our bus driver after Erin informed her that Jamie was sick.

"Joe," Erin scolded me as I sat down next to my friend.

"Hi." My friend Nick smiled. "How was last night?"

"It was fine! I almost built the world's largest Police Lego station but it's not finished yet." I explained. "How was your night?"

"It was usually normal." Nick sighed. "I wish I was a Reagan."

"No, you have your own room." I said as Erin's friend Maddie walked onto the bus. "What's wrong with Maddie?" I lowered my voice knowing she was hurt, and knowing not to talk about other people in front of them.

"I don't know." Nick shrugged his shoulders as we walked off the bus.

"Hi Joey." A girl in my class named Jessica-Ann approached me, her dark hair in pigtails.

"Hi I polity waved back as I began walking towards my desk.

"How was your night?"

"It was good." I answered as my teacher walked into the classroom and told us to get ready for our daily Mass.

* * *

Police Officers and cars surrounded our school as we walked out of the Church, all of the kids in the younger grades and even some in my class thought it was cool, I did not. I knew my family was always at risk of dying, that is why when an officer approached my I felt like crying.

"Joseph Reagan?" He asked me.

"Yes sir." Tears began to fall down my face.

"Hey," He immediate knelt down. "It's okay buddy I just need your help."

"How did-did you know my name?"

"Joseph, officer is everything alright?" My teacher approached me.

"Yes Ma'am, I was just wondering if Joe could help me."

"Is everything alright?"

The officer looked at me, "I'll be back in a few minutes." He led my teacher aside. One of the things I hated about being a Reagan was that single Police Officer always talked to me liked they knew who I was, and most of them did.

"Sorry to scare you." The police officer returned "My names Chris, I just wanted to ask you four your help."

"Okay." I nodded my head. "How-how did you know my name?" I asked again.

"You're a Reagan." The young officer ruffled my hair, but I was not impressed.

"We need to find your older sister Erin, do you know where she is?"

"Is she okay?" I asked crying again.

"Oh yeah, she's fine, we just need to talk to her."

"Well the younger grades always get dismissed first and she's in grade four so-" I looked around. "There, sir!" I pointed to my sister's class.

"Thanks buddy." The officer stood, and walked over to another officer and whispered something in my ear. When he returned he bent down to my level again. "Do you want a piggy back ride, back to class?" He asked.

"Sure." I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. The young officer apologized.

"That's okay, I know you were just doing your job. I forgive you."

The young officer smiled. "You Reagan's, you really are something special."

* * *

As we got on the bus I tried to talk to Erin, but she kept ignoring me, she and her best friend Sarah were sitting in silence something they rarely did. What was even more out of character for my older sister was the fact that as soon as she got off the bus she began to cry. She ran straight into our mother's arms. Then I was taken outside my Danny.

"There were police officers at school today." I explained. "They wanted to talk with Erin.

"Whadda she do?"

"I don't know, you're the oldest." I sat down on the first step, not being allowed to play or get my school uniform dirty.

"Just cause I'm the oldest doesn't mean a thing."

"Yeah, it means you know everything."

"No, I don't know everything you think Dad tells me about his day? He yells at me."

"He yells at me too." I sighed.

"Did you see my class talk to Erin?" Danny asked me.

"No, I was with my class until I got stopped, the police officer said he knew who I was because I was a Reagan."

"Appaently we're famous." Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"Cool."I stood up and made my way back inside the house, hopefully to get changed out of my school uniform.

* * *

**A\N **Please review! I have enabled annoymous reviewing so if you don't have an account and you want to review you can! :D :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N **Hi everyone! :D This chapter is in Jamie's POV (Point-of-view) I hope its in character, I tried my best to write how a genious six year old would think. I hope you like it, and please remember to review! :D

**Disclaimber: **I do not own, Blue Bloods, CBS or CTV

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Jamie, sweetheart, wake up." My mother gently shook my shoulder. "Jamie." She whispered as I groggily opened my eyes.

"Mommy, I want to go to school." I spoke, as I tried to set up but my mother gently held me down, feeling my forehead, for a temperature.

"You are not going to school today." My mother wrapped my blankets tightly around my body and kissed my forehead. "Go back to sleep." She told me as she moved to wake up my older brother Joey. As my mother called him that, I remembered he wanted to be grown up, and be called Joe, so I informed her. It took my youngest older brother, who was eight years old a long time to get ready for school. He was trying to tie his tie I could hear him talk to himself angrily. Finally, he left me alone. I loved my brother, both of them, my oldest one was thirteen, but they hated me. I am smart and I know many things, my brothers are not the best at school and they resent me a lot. I know that though, I try my best to me like them but nothing I do is ever good enough for my oldest brother Danny. He hates me, he always picks on me, my older sister Erin stands up for me though, but Danny hates her to. I wish I was strong and cool like Danny sometimes, he has many friends at a school and he always has girls around him. I do not know why though, all of the girls in my class are somewhat weird. Erin's friends are nice though; they think I am cute, so I guess that is a good thing. At least that is what my parent's tell me.

" Hey, buddy." My father snaps me out of the thoughts as he enters my room. "You need anything before I leave?"

"School," I said, "I have a-"

"Jamie." My father shakes his head. "You need to rest.'

"But Daddy-"

"Jameson." My father used my full name. "You need to sleep, school can wait."

"Yes sir." I coughed.

"Good, now do you want a juice box before I leave for work?"

"Yes sir." I continued to cough, as I watched my father, leave the room. "Thank you." I called after him.

My father is one of the coolest people I know, he saves lives. He is a Police Detective for the best city in the world, New York City. My grandfather, my father's father is the Police Commissioner, which means he runs the city, and all of the Police Officers. There are many people with my last name as cops, I am famous, and everybody knows who Jamie Reagan is. I guess that is a good thing, but it means my older brothers and I have to become cops. Danny and Joey are up for it, Danny already wants to be a homicide detective and Joey would not mind being on the SWAT team. Erin, my sister, does not want to be a cop, she wants to be a lawyer, which is fine she is a girl, but I am not. I do not want to let everybody down, everybody expect my mother; she wants me to be a lawyer.

"One juice box." My father returns placing an apple juice box on my bedside table. "Feel better soon Jamie." He ruffled my blonde hair. "I love you."

"Daddy." I suddenly called out. "Daddy, will you be mad at me if I don't become a police officer?"

My father looks at me, and then sits down on my bed. "What makes you think that?" He asks not answering my question.

"Danny says all Reagan boys have to become cops."

My father chuckled, "Your smart enough to know, your older brother likes to scare you."

"Yes sir." I nodded my head, "But would you?"

"Jamie, I just want you to get better, we'll worry about the future later." My father told me as he walked out of my bedroom, leaving me with an empty pit in the bottom of my stomach, as my eyes slowly began to close.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! :D :D I accept annoymous reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N **Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story, it really means so much to me. This chapter is back to regular third person format, the way it usually is. It starts on Monday night (The day of all of the kids first person chapters). I hope its in-character it has a lot of Danny\Erin interaction in it so I'm a little nervous. I hope I got their relationship correct or at least not totally out-of-character.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Blue Bloods, CBS or CTV

**Warnings: **Talk of child abuse and bullying.

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Erin, I would like to talk to you." Frank Reagan told his ten-year-old daughter as he walked into the kitchen where she was doing her homework, or at least trying to, she had one elbow on kitchen counter as she starred at her math homework. It was so unlike her, but then this had not been a normal day.

"Yes sir." She stood up, sighing as she followed her father back into his office where her mother was waiting.

"This is about Maddie isn't it?" She asked both of her parents. "Those Police Officers that showed up at school today, they came for her."

"That's right." Frank sat slowly down in his chair, child abuse was a hard, very sad subject and he did not like the idea of his children getting involved in it. Especially when it involved a Police Officer someone they were taught to trust and respect, somebody that was supposed to model dignity and honor for the people of New York City, Not a scumbag who abused and killed his family.

"I thought Maddie would tell me if something was wrong, Sarah wanted to ask her though, because she knew, but she listened to me because I'm a Reagan, I'm supposed to know better." Erin cried for the first time since earlier that evening, when she arrived home from school."

"This isn't your fault Erin." Frank told his daughter. "You did nothing wrong."

"No I did, I did, I saw all her injuries, I could have stopped it, I could have-"

"Erin sweetheart this is very complicated-" Mary tried to explain.

"May I please be excused?" Erin asked, wanting to be alone.

"Yes." Frank answered sighing as he watched his daughter leave.

"Erin." Joe watched as his older sister walked back into the kitchen and collected her homework. "Erin, are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm fine." Erin lied whipping away her tears; she didn't want her younger brother seeing her upset. Walking back up the stairs all Erin wanted to do was to go into her room and just be alone, of course in the Reagan household that was too much to ask, and Danny stopped her in her tracks.

"I heard about Maddie." Danny told her. "She was alright."

"She's not dead Danny." Erin crossed her arms over her chest. "And her father was abusing her, I don't call that alright."

"I know that." Danny responded back, he was told, no ordered not to get on his kid sisters nerves but she started it and no Reagan backed down without a fight.

"Wow, your brain must hurt, you actually knowing something and all."

"And your head must be ready to explode, you know with your ego." Danny flicked Erin's forehead.

"My ego?" Erin laughed, "That's ironic, oh wait, you don't know what irony is."

"I-" Danny responded when Frank came jogging up the stairs.

"Forget it!" Danny threw his hands up in the air, avoiding his father's glare as he released a card from his hands. "Just thought you might want that." He spoke to Erin as he turned on his heal and walked back to his room.

"Daddy!" Erin collapsed into her father's arms, crying into his chest hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Ssh, sweetheart." Frank soothed his daughter, trying to calm her down.

* * *

"Hey Erin!" Ashley laughed as she skipped over to her classmates spot on the pavement on Wensdday morning at First Recces. "You know, I'm really sorry about Madison maybe if she was prettier her father wouldn't have beat her up." She laughed and Kelly and Sami did as well.

"Go away!" Erin looked up tears staining her face, she had told everyone to go away and since Sarah stopped talking to her, she had nobody to talk to.

"I don't think so!" Kelly taunted.

"I do."

Kelly turned around as she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Danny." She knew who Danny Reagan was, everybody knew who Danny Reagan was and we was currently standing in front of her with five of his grade eight friends.

"We were just trying to cheer Erin up." Kelly quickly lied.

"I don't think so." Danny shook his head.

"Danny-" Erin tried to protest

"Shut up." Danny responded, then turning back to the bullies he said. "You guys know what eighth graders do to people we don't like?"

"If you hurt us, you'll get expelled!" Kelly told him.

"I don't think so, you see, there aren't any teaches around. A first grader fell, you know, and I've heard he's quite cute and a good actor so they might be awhile.

At her older brothers genius Erin had to smile, at least inside.

"So whatya say, you wanna get lost?"

"Next time you won't have your older brother Reagan." Kelly promised.

"You hurt her again, and I can promise some injuries in your future." Danny grabbed Kelly's arm before releasing it and smiling as she and her friends ran away.

"I can take care of myself Danny." Erin sniffed back tears.

"This is the thanks I get for saving you?"

"You didn't save me Danny."

"I'll remember that next time you're in trouble."

"Danny!" More tears flooded Erin's face as she stood. "Just go away! I just want to be left alone.

"Nope." Danny shook his head as he tightly but gently reached out and grabbed his sister's arm. "You're coming with me."

"Danny!" Erin protested. "Why can't you just leave be alone?"

"Never, sis, now pull down that skirt and fix your hair and start showing up Jenna, Katie and Amanda at jump rope." He nodded his head towards the area on the busy pavement where three girls in his class her jumping rope.

"Oh thanks Danny." Erin continued to cry, "I look like a mess, that's nice."

"News flash sis, I don't want you looking nice." Danny gently pulled her hair out of its ponytail.

Erin rolled her eyes, "They won't let me play." Erin told her older brother as they began to walk towards the other girls. "They don't like me."

"Oh, yes they do." Danny promised.

"Danny, I really want to be left alone."

"You guys think Erin can play?" Danny asked the girls in his class ignoring the request of his sister.

"Can she jump?" Amanda asked. Erin Reagan was quite a contrast to her older brother although similar in looks, they were polar opisistes, and Amanda, like her friends, wasn't to sure if she stand Erin's personality for to long which at times was a little annoying and sbobyish.

"How's that?" Erin asked; a slight smirk on her face as she jumped off the ground on with her feet, not what Amanda meant but still it made Erin feel better.

Katie laughed in amusement "Maybe you have a little Reagan blood in you after all."

"What do you know about Regan blood?"

"I've been in Danny's class since we were four, I know a lot." Katie told her.

"I know more." Erin promised.

"Erin, don't be rude." Danny knew the comment to make his sister snap, and he timed it perfectly just what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, are you Mr. Perfect now?"

"No, how could I compete with you?" Danny's comment was dripped with sarcasm.

"I hate you!" Erin glared into his eyes, "I hate you!" She tried to run away, but Danny's grip was tighter.

"Danny let me go! Danny!" Erin hit him as hard as she could. "Danny!" She cried tears running down her face.

"It's okay Erin." Danny pulled her into a hug, whether she wanted to hug him or not and pulled her to the nearest teacher on supervision duty. She was a Reagan, and she was stubborn, but she needed help, and Danny, if it killed him was going to make sure she got it, he was going to make sure she was always portected, and always out of harms way.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A\N **Please review! :D :D


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N**: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time I've bee very busy and I was having a major case of writers block for this story. I decided to rewrite chapter thirteen and erase the old one, I felt that this one fit better. This is unfortunately the last chapter of this story. I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favourited me or this story, it means so much to me.

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Blue Bloods, CBS or CTV

**Spoilers: **None, just a little bit of dramatic irony.

**Warnings: **Death

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Sir, I really would rather not testify." Erin swung her legs from the chair in the ADA's office where her father had taken her after school. "Maddie never told anything and even if she did it would be hearsay.

The older lawyer looked at Erin and then at Frank trying to figure out if he was annoyed or impressed. "Erin." ADA Kurt Knowlens placed his forearms on his desk facing the young girl. "Erin we need you as a character witness, do you know what that it?"

"Yes sir." Erin nodded her head. "I never met her father though."

"Yes, but you saw Madison's bruises and her other injuries, correct."

"Yes sir."

"Good." ADA Knowlens sighed.

"No offense sir, but this situation isn't good." Erin knew she wasn't supposed to talk to adults that way, but in the present situation she thought it was appropriate.

"Erin." Frank stepped in. "Erin Elizabeth apologize to Mr. Knowlens."

"Sorry sir." Erin looked at her black school shoes.

"Erin Elizabeth you look at somebody when you're apologizing."

"I'm sorry Mr. Knowlens." Erin looked into his green eyes.

"Apology accepted."

* * *

"Danny you're-" Jamie quickly jumped off his chair as milk overflowed from his cereal bowl.

"I'm sorry kid." Danny apologized.

"That's okay, you've never know when to stop." Jamie informed him innocently.

Danny sighed and just as he was about to say something he'd probably get in trouble for the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Joe jumped up to move.

"No, you stay!" Danny ordered him as he walked into the main hallway taking a quick peak through the window to see if he recognized the people, he did and he was confused.

"Grandpa…" Danny immediately stepped aside to let his grandfather into the house. He did so and wad followed by six other people comprising of, Maddie and Sarah, Sarah's parents, Officer DePaul and Detective O'Brian.

"Grandpa!" Jamie and Joe came running into the main hallway ant into Henry's outstretched arms.

"Hi boys." Henry bent down to his grandson's level to hug both of them.

"Dad." Frank then appeared, walking down the stairs, he knew what was going on, and he didn't want his children to know.

"How would you boys like to ride in a police car to school?" Henry asked Jamie, Joe and Danny.

Jamie's mouth opened wide. "Really Grandpa?" He asked. "Can we Daddy?" He turned to Frank and asked.

"Of course you can, now go get your school backpacks all of you." Henry instructed as Jamie and Joe sped off back into the kitchen to grab their lunches and backpacks, Danny however did not move.

"I know what's going on." Danny avoided eye contact with Maddie, as today was her mother's funeral. "I can help."

"No you can go to school with your brothers." Frank told him. "Officer DePaul is going to take you and he'll be picking you up as well.

Danny outwardly sighed. "Why?"

"Hey-" Henry warned.

"I'm not getting into no car with him."

"Danny, it's 'I'm not getting into a car with him'." Jamie corrected his brother's grammar walking back into the main hallway carrying both his backpack and Danny's.

"Shut-up." Danny reached forward about to hi Jamie on the back of the head when Officer DePaul roughly grabbed his arm. "That's assault."

"So is this." Danny countered.

Officer DePaul let go of Danny's arm. "Get your backpack and take your brother's outside."

"Yes sir." Danny mock saluted as he dragged his backpack towards the door Jamie and Joe already ahead of him.

"Danny, Middies' Mom died, and her funeral is today right?" Joe asked Danny as they waited outside Officer DePaul's police car.

"That's right." Danny nodded his head.

"Is a funeral like church? Daddy said they light candles for people who die."

"I don't know kid, I've never been to a funeral before." Danny answered, and he was right he had hadn't been to a funeral, _not yet. _

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **I hope you liked it, please review :D


End file.
